


Springs Eternal

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee/Gaeta friendship, set early in New Caprica missing year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springs Eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trovia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trovia/gifts), [skieswideopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skieswideopen/gifts).



Dee and Felix are in a fight. It's over politics of all things, but more than that, because the election was almost stolen and then it wasn't, and what began as a confessional heart-to-heart on this subject may have climaxed in Dee calling him some moony-eyed kid with a crush, and Felix with very non-moony eyes saying he could call her the same thing, and now she's on the Pegasus and they aren't talking.

It's around 48 hours later that she gets an unlogged and very poorly-encrypted message from him, which she barely has to look at to know it means _sorry_ and _I'm not angry at you_ , and some muscles inside her relax that she didn't even realize had been tense. The fact it's a hugely unprofessional gesture comforts her more than anything. She doesn't bother encrypting at all to tell him _I know_. And to tell him _I'm bored to death_ , whether it's a luxury or not.

\-----

"Gods, I wish they wouldn't make a big deal about this," she says. "I feel like I'm in a celebrity wedding. I _hated_ them. Of all the frakkin' things you don't think would survive the apocalypse..."

"Wife of the Commander, it's a pretty big deal," Gaeta says with just a hint of teasing. "The president plans to send his regards."

She grumbles. "I'll be XO of the ship by the time everyone settles down here. Lee Adama can be my trophy spouse, you know."

"I just had this image of him dressed like Ellen Tigh," he slurs faintly, and Dee chokes on her ambrosia. "It was disturbing."

"I mean it, though," says Dee. "I don't want to give an _interview_ with some..." she shakes her head. "We're not the first people to get married." The sentence slips out before she realizes and makes her cringe slightly. To her relief he doesn't seem to notice.

"You're not at all. I think there's something in the water down here."

She narrows her eyes. "If Baltar put something in the water, you'd probably be in on it."

"I probably would," he agrees with the smallest flush of pride. "But it's true -- you know about Helo and Sharon?" By which he means, _my gods, I haven't seen you in four weeks._

The tone of gossip makes her grin in spite of herself. "Sharon," she repeats, testing the word with some bewilderment but not quite malice. "Did the president send his regards on that one?"

"Oh my gods," Gaeta only says, rubbing his eyes. "The press heard something about it -- I mean, ten days later. And I had to write a comment for him." Dualla giggles.

"Helo's a good guy," she says suddenly. "Sharon's... I guess I don't really know her."

"You're amazing at understatements."

"They've been through a lot. We shouldn't be mean."

"We're not being mean," he assures her with innocent eyes and a half-smile. Then, "I just miss talking to you."

"I know," she moans, more intensely than she expected to, like she's been holding it in all afternoon. She locks eyes with him and smiles soberly. "I keep forgetting I'm not gonna see you on the bridge. It's not even the same bridge."

"But you're happy."

"Yeah, Felix," she says, glowing. "I really am. And I'd ask you, but you kinda make it obvious."

He bounces slightly and averts his eyes, embarrassed. "Everyone's happy. We're doing good things."

"So what are you getting me for my wedding?" She adds, "And what's Mr. President getting me, even though I don't really care?"

"He's getting you a lovely heirloom comforter and a hand-crafted table. Which I bought. So you do care." She cuts him off with an appreciative hug, and he continues before she lets go. " _I_... will sing at your wedding if you want me to."

She laughs and then quickly suppresses it because he sounds like he means it. "You sing? Felix, are you kidding or do you sing? Because this is the first I ever-"

"I do," he says, squirming a little where she's still holding his arm. "I, um, studied music actually. On Oasis one summer. And... I do, trust me."

She does. She closes her eyes. "How did we end _up_ here exactly?" she says, and he doesn't answer her, so she only hangs onto the moment.


End file.
